The effect of the steroid hormone progesterone on the reproductive system has been well-documented. For example, progesterone is vital to establishing and maintaining pregnancy and exerts actions on various tissues of the reproductive system. The action of progesterone on tissues outside the reproductive system has been reported but is less well characterized.
Antiprogestins, compounds which inhibit the action of progesterone, have considerable potential for use in the pharmacological regulation of fertility and a variety of conditions and diseases such as breast cancer and endometriosis. The first reported antiprogestin, mifepristone (RU 486), is one of a number of 19-nortestsosterone derivatives with strong affinity for both the progesterone and glucocorticoid receptors and with antiprogestational and antiglucocorticoid activity. A variety of antiprogestins based on the 19-norprogesterone backbone have also been synthesized.
Several drawbacks are associated with current antiprogestin administration regimes. If these and other limitations associated with antiprogestin treatment could be improved, a significant advance in the treatment of hormone-dependent disorders would result.